Conversations
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Little fic about Seifer in the cafeteria with Quistis talking. Implied yaoi, SeiferxZell
1. Chapter 1

**Conversations.**

"So?" Quistis smiled, eyeing the other blonde who sat next to her in the cafeteria.

Seifer glanced up as his spoonful of cereal disappeared into his mouth. "So…. What?"

"What's this big secret that you're dying to tell me?"

He frowned. "I'm not dying to tell you anything."

She gave him a look. "For days now you've been avoiding…. Certain members of garden… people who are my friends and today you walked in here grinning with one of them and training with the other."

"So?" He blinked.

"Well what happened?"

"You've been harassing me all week about not playing friends and now that I'm behaving myself you're still not happy." He frowned at her.

"But-"

"Look Xu the royal bitch has been having a go at me for weeks about ' lack of respect'." He snorted. "Respect? For Squall? Fuck that!"

Quistis rolled her eyes.

"I kicked his ass this morning in the training centre alright? It's not like we're going on our honeymoon or anything."

"And Rinoa?"

He grinned a little. "She helped me out with something that's all."

She made a face. "That sounds kind of dirty."

It was his turn to make a face. "Urgh, I'm not going there again, once was enough."

She smiled. "Okay it's just yesterday you said-"

"I know what I said, I said it again to Zell last night too. Little fucker kicked me off his bed."

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "You were in his bed?"

"On his bed! I was not _in_ his bed." He gave her a look. "What is it with you girls and wanted to catch guys in bed with each other?"

She shrugged. "It's hot."

He frowned.

"What? It is!"

"You're starting to sound like Selphie, it's creepy." He rolled his eyes, spooning more cereal into his mouth.

"Sorry it's just Selphie said you might have a 'thing' for him that's all."

He eyed her without taking his attention away from his food. "Who? Zell?"

"No, Squall."

He looked up then. "SQUALL?!" He practically yelled. "WHAT?! Is Selphie on drugs or something?!"

"That's a no then is it?" She asked calmly.

Seifer looked mortified. "Oh my god, I can't believe you'd think….."

"Well he is hot." Quistis said.

He paused. "Err- I guess….. if you go for the emotionally damaged, leather wearing circus freak type of guy then sure."

She rolled her eyes.

Seifer finished up his bowl of cereal and took a swig of his orange juice before he spoke again.

"Anyway why is Selphie suddenly so interested in my love life? …It's not like I have one." He added bitterly.

Quistis smiled. "Well her Valentine's ball is coming up and-"

Seifer visibly tensed. "Oh god." He muttered.

"-And she wants to know who sit you with this year."

"Please don't tell me it's going to be a repeat of last year, where she sat everyone in twos throughout the dinner and we all had to dance with that person only and talk to that person only." He shuddered. "And there were red hearts everywhere." He stared pleadingly at her. "The memory still haunts me to this day!!"

She sighed. "Don't be such a baby."

He frowned. "Hey!"

"She wanted to know if you had anyone in mind this year and she thought you'd tell me more than you'd tell her."

"Oh I see so now you're her spy?"

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Well?"

He sighed. "Not….. Really, no."

"I notice before you weren't horrified at the thought of me thinking you liked Zell." She hinted.

"But there is a difference between not being horrified at the thought and actually liking someone."

"But-"

He sighed. "He's cute okay but no."

She shrugged. "Well then we'll just pick a person at random for you then." She smiled evilly. "Or how about that nice young girl who works in the quad, you know, the one with the limp."

He frowned. "The bald one?"

"Oh no the hair's growing back now." She smiled.

He glared. "I hate you."

She chuckled. "I know."

"So you're saying unless I pick someone myself you'll pair me if that bald wonky chick?"

"Well you have things in common with Brittany."

"Like?"

"You both have a lot of scars." She smiled at amused smile again.

He frowned. "Please, I'd rather have anyone else, even you."

She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well no offence Quisty but I could do without spending the evening getting nagged at by you, it would be like dating my mo- sister."

She glared at him. "Interesting slip there Seifer." He made to get up. "Maybe I will go tell Selphie to seat you with Brittany after all."

He pushed her back down by the shoulders. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" She stared back at him, his hands still on her shoulders as they glared at each other.

"What you up to guys?"

Seifer looked over his shoulder at Zell who frowned at their odd position.

"Err-"

Quistis smiled and grabbed the tall blonde pulled him nearer, putting an arm around his neck. "Seifer and I are declaring our love for each other." She told him.

Seifer turned and stared at her.

"Isn't that right Seifer?"

"Err-" He turned back to Zell. "-Yeah." He glanced at Quistis awkwardly. "We're err- deeply in- in love."

Zell eyes flicked between them. "Really?" He frowned in confusion.

She smiled. "Yes we're very happy now."

"Oh." He said.

"Aren't you happy for us?" She asked.

He frowned at Seifer. "You didn't say anything about this yesterday."

"Err no I forgot."

Zell frowned, his fingers playing with the back of the chair that he was leaning on. "Well I'll- err leave- you two…. Alone." He headed past their table to the food counter, his face a picture of confusion and shock.

When he was out of hearing range Seifer shrugged off Quistis' arm. "What was that for?"

"He was jealous."

Seifer scoffed. "He was not, don't flatter yourself. He was shocked that's all, so was I!"

Quistis looked over her shoulder to catch Zell looking at them from the food queue. "He's watching us."

"I'm not surprised, everybody's probably watching us now." He moved his chair back to where it was. "I'm sorry but I just don't think Zell thinks about you that way."

She blinked at him. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"How stupid are you?!" She smiled. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant jealous of me!"

Seifer frowned. "There's no way he thinks of ME _that_ way!"

She shook her head. "I give up."

He frowned. "No." He smiled. "You've got it wrong…" He thought about it. "No." He repeated. "No way." He glanced at her. "No."

She frowned. "Fine, don't believe me then."

IIiiII

Notes: This is NOT a multi-part story I might just add a teensy little conversation with Zell and Irvine and then Seifer and Zell but definitely not going to be another novel. Every time I write something it ends up a million miles long!!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

III

Her pig tails swayed as she laughed at… something in her story. "….So we were all ready to go out and guess what happened?" She didn't pause to let him speak. "You're never guess! She just-"

Zell was smiling, or at least he hoped he was still smiling. He almost wanted to raise a hand to his lips to make sure. How long was she going to talk for? Didn't she ever shut up? She actually believed he was still listening to her? Okay so they were at the party and he was her date but didn't she see how bored he was? The ballroom was packed. Selphie valentine ball was a big hit. Festivals and celebrations always did well at garden, mostly because there was never anything else to do in Balamb.

Selphie had decorated in her usual style, which seemed to be just throw a load of decorations into the air and see where they land. Red and pink hearts were stuck to somewhere. She had made them all wear heart shaped name tags. Pink for girls and red for the boys. The champagne was flowing and everyone was drinking and soon to be drunk. Some was drinking just to drown out the horror that was the valentine ball. Selphie had the most lovey dovey sick making songs playing. Some people were dancing, most of them weren't taking it too seriously though. Squall was leaning on the walk with Rinoa desperately trying to get him to dance. The brunette was downing drink after drink rapidly. Selphie was playing hostess and there was no sign of her potential boyfriend he was probably off flirting with… well… everyone.

Zell frowned even more when Seifer and his new girlfriend Quistis danced past. Both of them moving perfectly, laughing, joking and probably having a wonderful time. He glared at them over his date's head, the girl was _still_ talking and probably didn't even notice his glare.

This was all very sudden. One minute he's spending all his evenings with Seifer watching movies or training or laughing at Irvine's cheesy chat up lines. Neither of them never even mentioned girls, at least not the girls that they hung out with. It was Quistis for god's sake! Their ex-instructor, the bossy one, when had Seifer ever expressed interest in her? When Quistis had announced that they were a couple he had stayed away for a while. Quistis had asked if he wanted to join them to watch a film together but he declined. He would have felt like a third wheel, a spare part, an intruder, a fly on the window, a….. He stopped his train of thought and slumped in his seat. He never thought Seifer was that in girls at all, not that he thought he was gay he just thought- He didn't know what the hell he thought. He was an idiot.

III

Quistis was glancing over Seifer's shoulder at Zell. "Quick he's looking over, say something funny!"

"Funny? I don't-"

Quistis burst out laughing.

Seifer frowned. "Don't you think you're taking this a bit far?" He whispered.

"Shh." She scowled. "Someone will hear you."

He gave her a look.

"Okay maybe a little but I like dancing with you."

"Seriously?"

She shrugged. "It keeps Irvine away."

"Irvine?"

"Yeah he's been sniffing around lately, flirting and putting an arm around me and you know how he is."

Understanding suddenly dawned on Seifer. "I get it! This is why you wanted to play the happy couple with me, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "Maybe part of it." She admitted.

"So you don't really think that Zell had a thing for me?"

She sighed. "Seifer, how can you not see it? It's blindingly obvious."

Seifer gave her a look. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" She insisted. "Look-" She pointed over at Zell's table where the little blonde sat looking depressed, slumped in his chair and he was alone.

"Where'd his date go?"

Quistis shrugged. "I don't know." She gave him a playful shove. "Now go."

He frowned. "Go? Go where?"

"Go and cheer up Zell of course." She smiled.

He hesitated. "What about you?"

"I'll go and talk to his date, make sure she didn't come back so you can make your move."

He stared at her. "My move?"

"Well…. Yes." She grinned. "You did say he was cute, remember?"

"No I don't remember, I never said that."

She frowned. "You did. I said that Zell was a great catch and then you said 'Yeah, he's cute'."

He snorted. "I meant for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Well say what you like but I know you have feelings for him."

He didn't say anything he just stared into space for a minute.

"Go." She pointed to Zell's table.

Seifer rolled his eyes and headed in Zell's direction. Seifer watched the little blonde down a glass of champagne as he approached, realizing that the other man was just slouched in depression.

"Zell?" He called, standing by his friend's chair.

The blonde looked up at him, his eyes were glassy looking and he grinned, leaning forward, almost falling off the chair.

"Seifer." He said in a sing-song voice.

The older man raised an amused eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"

Zell wrinkled his brow thinking about the question as if it was too difficult and then he looked at the empty glasses piling up on the table. "I think so." He mumbled.

"Where's your date?"

"She left."

"Why?"

"I said she was boring."

The tall blonde chuckled. "Right, well I think you've had enough to drink then."

"Where's -err- where's-"

"Quistis?"

"Yeah."

"She said I should come over here and cheer you up."

"Oh, did you have a fight?"

Seifer shrugged. "We're not a real couple, she wanted to pretend to stop Irvine from flirting with her, that's all."

"Oh." Zell tried to stand and would have fallen over if Seifer hadn't caught him.

"Whoa!" Seifer said when the blonde fell into his arms.

"Maybe we should get you out here, huh? You can sleep it off." He steered the little blonde towards the doors. His eyes found Quistis' before they left. His friend gave him a thumbs up, which caused him to roll his eyes.

Seifer held open one of the doors and pushed Zell out into the hallway. The shorter man stumbled slightly from the light shove but he started walking off without Seifer in the wrong direction. Seifer shut the doors and then watched Zell for a second.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Zell shot him a questioningly.

"That's the wrong way, the dorms are this way." He pointed down the other way.

Zell nodded and staggered back up the hallway towards Seifer and together they went to the dorms.

"I knew you couldn't hold your liquor." Seifer rolled his eyes.

Once in the dorms they again started moving in different directions. "You dorm is this way." Seifer pointed out. "Where are you going now?"

"Your dorm." Zell stated like it was obvious.

"Mine, why?"

"You wanted to go." Zell said, which didn't make any sense.

Seifer shook his head and followed the blonde to his own dorm.

It would be the first time they'd got drunk and Zell had crashed in his dorm. Sometimes on the floor, or on his sofa and sometimes in his bed. Seifer punched in his door code and helped Zell inside.

"Sofa?" He asked.

The blonde shook his head, grinning drunkenly at him.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'll take the wall side in case you have to get up and puke later." He sat his friend on the edge of the bed and bent to take his shoes off.

Zell giggled suddenly.

"What?"

He waved a dismissive hand and chuckled more.

Seifer frowned. "Tell me."

"Just that… you're so soft now."

Seifer scowled. "What? I. Am. Not!"

Zell fell back on the bed laughing. "You are!"

"Hey!" He stood up and glared at his friend. "I can still be an asshole if I want to be!"

"Really? Prove it."

The blonde glared at him. "Fine, you have to sleep on the floor." He tried to pull the little blonde off the bed by his ankles.

Zell grabbed a hold on the mattress and started shrieking like a dying animal. Seifer doubled his efforts and grabbed the other man's waist and tugged hard. Zell then let go of the bed and drunkenly grabbed Seifer around the neck and clung to him.

Seifer stood up beside the bed, trying to pry the shorter man off.

"Get- Get off!"

He bent at the waist to put Zell on the bed, still trying to make him let go.

As his grip loosened on Seifer the drunken man tried his last tactic. He pulled Seifer's head down and kissed him.

Seifer froze, his hands fell away from Zell's waist in shock. The blonde used this opportunity to slide out from under him and cling to the wall in case Seifer tried to throw him off the bed again.

Seifer shook of his shock. "That's cheating." He said.

"Worked though." He grinned. "I learned your weakness."

Seifer glared at him. "I don't have weaknesses, you're drunk go to sleep."

Zell yawned. "I'm not sleepy."

"Tough, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Can I come?"

"No!" Seifer marched into the bathroom and shut the door.

When Seifer got back Zell was asleep half undressed, his shirt had one button done up still and his pants sat low on his hips. The blankets covered up to his knees and he lay on his right side facing away from the wall.

Seifer sighed, towelling his hair dry. He dropped his towel and sat on the edge of the bed, picking up his boxers. Suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped around him from behind causing him to freeze.

"Mmmm." The blonde nuzzled into his shoulder.

Seifer just sat there, very, very still for a moment.

The hands were wrapped around his chest, stroking his skin and exploring a little, it was when a pair of lips got too friendly and teeth nipped at Seifer's throat that the taller man pulled away and stood quickly. He pulled on his boxers.

"I thought you were sleeping."

The shorter blonde shook his head. "I was waiting for you." He knelt on the edge of the bed, reaching out for Seifer who backed away out of arms reach.

"You should sleep, you're drunk."

Zell shuffled back on the bed. "Fine…. Come and sleep with me." He smiled.

The taller man stepped forward gingerly and sat on the edge of the bed when Zell started to come forward he pulled the little blonde back and down onto the mattress. "You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

"But that's no fun, don't you want to have fun?"

Seifer moved to lie on his back on his side of the bed, he propped himself up on one elbow facing Zell to kept the little blonde at bay.

"We don't want to do anything that will make you want to hack my balls off with a blunt knife tomorrow do we?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"No?"

Zell shook his head and then clasped his head in his hands, looking green.

"What's wrong?" Seifer asked.

The little blonde then held a hand over his mouth and jumped off the bed, running into the bathroom to throw up.

Seifer rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed.

III

When Seifer woke up light streamed through the gap in the curtains and he realized he was lying on his back, which was odd. He blinked and glanced down.

Zell was snuggled up on his chest, drooling slightly in his sleep.

Seifer sighed, wondering if he should try and untangle himself before Zell woke up or-

Zell suddenly moved and yawned. Too late. The blonde blinked his eyes open and looked ahead of himself in confusion then he looked down and noticed that he lying on someone else.

"Ah!"

He then looked Seifer in the eye.

"AH!" He sat up quickly, moving off the other blonde, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Morning." Seifer said.

"Uh…. Err…. Huh?" Was all Zell managed to say. He groaned and held his head.

"Headache?"

Zell nodded, looking down at himself. He was topless and still had his trousers on from yesterday, Seifer only had his boxers on though. He couldn't remember doing and saying anything he shouldn't have done.

"I didn't…. say anything to you did I?" He asked.

Seifer smirked for second but then managed to squash it and shake his head. "No."

Zell didn't look convinced maybe because it looked like Seifer was having trouble keeping his face straight.

"You're sure?"

Seifer nodded.

Zell climbed over his friend, his hand trailed across the other man's chest. He froze, remembering something. They had done… something. He remembered touching the taller man. He looked back at Seifer.

"What?"

"Did I do anything to you?"

"No."

Zell stood, groaning as his head protested and headed for the bathroom.

"There's painkillers in the bathroom cabinet." Seifer called after him.

He groaned in response and shut the door behind him. Five seconds later he burst out again. "I did do something to you! I remember… I…" He paused again. Seifer was sitting on the edge of the bed this time.

"Did…. Did I kiss you?"

Seifer paused. "Yes."

"Hmm and err what happened after that?" He toed the carpet, his eyes watching his feet.

"You passed out."

"Oh." He said. "That's it? Nothing else I should know."

Seifer hesitated. "Well…."

"Yes?" Zell looked worried.

Seifer smirked. "You did wake up again and grope me." He chuckled when Zell went bright red.

"And then?"

"And then you had to go throw up."

"Oh."

"So we didn't do anything else…. Right?"

"No you fell asleep straight after."

"Oh." The blonde sighed in relief, he would like to remember if anything else happened. "Okay." He turned and walked into the bathroom to get washed.

Seifer chuckled to himself and started to get dressed.

III

End


End file.
